So Much For the Massage
by Peanut84
Summary: Pen and Derek each attend a conference in San Diego, and finally take their friendship to the next level. Explicit Adult situations and Language - Not for the Young! My first attempt at a CM fic, so be gentle please! And sadly I own nothing...
1. Chapter 1

The bed was a shambles.

The comforter was dragging off one side of the queen-sized mattress, the sheets were rumpled and mostly untucked, and pillows were scattered haphazardly across its surface and onto the floor.

Yet somehow she didn't see any of it. She found herself smiling - a slightly smug and oh so satisfied smile - tugging the comforter up around her, curling up on the mattress, and burying her face in a pillow that smelled so much like him. The words to the old Carole King song 'Feel Like a Natural Woman' kept running through her mind, like a litany to femininity – something she hadn't felt in many months.

Her mind racing, she lay there in the moonlight, recalling the events of the evening and how what started out to be just another night one the road, turned into a very amazing evening in his arms. If it wasn't for the pleasant ache of muscles, and a heart that was still racing in time to a rhythm only she could hear, she would have believed it all to be a dream.

The last full night of the week-long conference had begun with drinks in the hotel bar with a girl friend from London and two computer techs for another agency. She had hoped to share a drink with him as well before each went their separate ways for dinners required by their agency positions, but those hopes fizzled when he hadn't appeared by the time she and her friends left for the La Jolla.

Thankfully it was an early night by most standards, and she returned with her girl friend to the hotel. Remaining the eternal optimist that she might cross paths with him again in the lobby, she invited her friend for a final beer to celebrate the end of another annual meeting.

She watched closely as cabs disgorged other early diners at the hotel's entrance, scanning each one for his familiar face. They had known and respected each other for some seven years now as professional colleagues, and had become stronger friends in recent months via phone calls, emails and IMs. She knew he had a current partner at home, and he knew she recently had a long-standing relationship end badly. Yet amazingly enough, somehow, they had both been watching the other all these years. And it seemed that the wait might be coming to an end. But, the wait for what?

He'd kissed her a few nights earlier, and that kiss had been playing over and over in her mind ever since, distracting her in the midst of meetings these past two days. She knew she shouldn't think about it or him, after all he was involved with a lady she both knew and liked. And if that wasn't enough, they were complete opposites in looks and confidence – he was gorgeous and out-going, whereas she was buxom and more Rubenesque that svelte. And for all she knew, it might have been a mercy kiss on his part. But her body and her heart were not listening to the logic of her mind. Hell, just the way his thumb surreptitiously and seductively rubbed her palm when they were out with their colleagues, had her wet and squirming in recollection.

Her beer was almost empty, and her girl friend was nearly ready to call it a night so she could pack for her early morning flight, when she saw him reflected in the window as he came up behind her. He greeted them both, ordered a beer at the bar, and pulled up a chair. The conversation between the three of them flowed easily, but she kept up a silent mantra that her girl friend would soon depart so she could be alone with him. Finally her friend headed up to begin her packing, leaving the two of them in the bar.

They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes watching the drunken antics of some of the other conference attendees. But that held little appeal for either of them. She invited him up to try the dessert wine that she had purchased, all the while knowing that that was just a handy excuse to be alone with him.

Compared to some of the other older and yet still rather juvenile males she knew, he was all man. Strong of character with a good heart, coupled with a handsome face and lean, firm body. She loved talking with him – his mind was quick and agile and their conversations roamed across the spectrum of politics, religion, family, honor, travel, history, philosophy and his family. And when they were one-on-one, both of them overcame their basic, shy natures to become quite flirtatious. Even if nothing else ever happened, she would be happy just talking and laughing with him.

They had talked in a recent IM chat about massages, with each of them promising to give shoulder and necks rubs to the other when they got to California. He had started one the night before, the big cocktail party, his hands warm and firm on her neck, arousing more than relaxing her, but with her roommate present, nothing much could happen.

But now her roommate was gone and it was just the two of them in her suite. Their quiet talk gradually turned to hand holding and fondling, and then to kissing. His kisses were firm and deep, arousing her faster than any she could recall. He took her hand, pulled her to her feet and stated that he wanted to finish his massage from the previous night.

_Massage? If that was a massage, heaven help her if he ever made love to her! She grinned wickedly, pulling the pillow tightly to her as she let her mind play out the rest of the evening's events._

Taking their wine glasses with them, they moved into the bedroom. Not wanting to assume anything beyond a massage between friends, she lay across the bed, her face tucked into one of the down pillows. She felt the bed dip beneath her as he stretched out beside her, his warm, strong hands beginning a deep, slow massage of her shoulders and back. He knew all the tender spots to focus on. It wasn't long before his long strokes had her breath catching in her throat as he moved beneath her satin camisole to unhook her bra.

Pushing the camisole and bra up, but not off of her, he followed the path of his hands across her bare back with his lips, taking her arousal to yet another level. When he reached the waistband of her jeans, his lips worked his way back to her neck, and softly whispered for her to roll over.

When he had removed his own sweater was a mystery, but one she didn't care to solve. Between his hard, deep kisses, his roaming, kneading hands and his sleek bare torso, her emotions went into overdrive. Her hands were equally busy, moving from his short hair to his muscled back and chest with little rhyme or reason, just knowing she had to touch him and draw him into her soul.

Lust for this man, momentarily battled with her logic, guilt and common sense, and she moaned out to him, "I'm scared." Lifting his head and chest up to look her in the eye, he asked gently, "Do you want me to stop, baby?" "God, no", she replied, "I'm just a bit overwhelmed by you and these feelings." Smiling down softly at her, "So am I, but I don't want to stop either."

With that, intelligent conversation ended for the evening, and lust and emotions took over. He lay down on top of her, supporting his weight on his elbows and buried his head in her chest, softly sucking at her nipples. He let his tongue run over them, gently biting and nipping. He circled her areola with his tongue before sucking the nipple back in and pushing it up against the roof of his mouth. Applying soft suction, he heard her groan, clutching his head to her. He rolled the nipple around his mouth with his tongue softly flicking and licking it before moving to the other breast and giving it the same treatment, while using one hand to trace a path down to her belt.

She ran her nails over the short-cropped hair on the back of his head as he slowly moved lower. He kissed and licked all of her, feeling her muscles react under his mouth.

Shifting to kneel at the foot of the mattress, he stroked her thighs firmly while lifting them over his. With his eyes staring into hers, he undid her belt, slipped the button out of its hole and ever so slowly, lowered her zipper. She arched up so he could pull the jeans off her hips. He stood and pulled them down her legs slowly, stroking the skin as it appeared beneath the denim.

As he resumed his kneeling position this time between her thighs, and began to stroke his hands and his lips up and down her legs, she attempted to lift up and remove the camisole and bra that were now hopelessly tangled about her neck and shoulders. With his open-mouthed kisses rapidly approaching her heated core, she lost her balance and laughing, fell back on the mattress with the camisole wrapped around her face.

Chuckling at her predicament, he helped pull the tangle of satin and silk off her head, tossing it somewhere behind them and then, smiling at her, returned to his prior task.

He let his fingers run along the center of her damp panties before standing to take the garment off. He then removed his own jeans and his clinging, black knit boxers before settling back down between her legs, continuing his thorough exploration of her thighs, legs and feet.

She spread her legs more, urging him to go higher, but he took his time, stopping at her ankles and calves, suckling gently. Gradually with his dark eyes locked with hers, he made his way back up her legs, using his hands and mouth to arouse her even higher than before. He could feel her wetness on his fingertips and gently moved his face closer, putting some pressure between her spread legs to give her something to rub against. She didn't need asking and slowly moved her pelvis to rub against the hard fingers he pressed into her.

He shifted again to let her rub against his fingers, groaning at the wetness and the erotic sensations. He felt himself twitching against the sheets and the soft mattress.

He scooted down lower and heard a soft sigh as he tenderly ran a finger over her folds. He kissed the inside of her thighs, slowly making his way to where she wanted him to be. He took a deep breath of her unique scent and moaned again.

His thumbs drew over her outer lips, spreading them softly and exposing her wet and aroused flesh to his eyes. She bucked slightly seeking contact and he lowered his head to taste her for the first time.

Oh God, he was good! He had told her once that he loved giving oral sex – that he could do it for hours. Never again would she doubt the veracity of his comments! Her hands clenched on his head at the intense feelings his tongue had roused in her, before shifting to spread herself wider for his fingers and mouth.

He took a few deep breaths trying to calm himself down. Then he placed his arm over her thigh to hold her still as he started to lick her in earnest. His tongue explored every little nook and cranny between her folds, gently circling her opening before thrusting into her as deeply as he could. She bucked against his arm, moaning loudly.

His tongue thrust in and out of her for a few more minutes curling upwards on the way out and circling the opening before thrusting in again. Then he put his free hand between her legs, his fingers spread the inner lips and exposed the little, dark bundle of nerves. He very gently poked it with his tongue and she bucked again, before he softened his tongue and ran it over her clit again. He gave her a few more sloppy licks before closing his lips around it and started to gently suck on her.

He bit her softly and let the rough edges of his teeth lightly scratch over her most sensitive spot. He could feel her shudder at his ministrations. She made incomprehensible noises, her face flushed, her mouth open, her head trashing from side to side and her juices running. He leaned to the side a little and let one long finger enter her, turning his hand and hooking his finger to the pad of her most sensitive skin inside of her. She groaned and thrust against his face.

He added a second finger, alternating the speed of his thrusts and curling his fingers. Now thrusting slowly, he put his mouth over her clit again and sucked it inside, stroking it softly with his tongue. He knew she was close, her sounds a dead giveaway. He took his fingers out of her again and replaced his tongue in her opening while he let his rough finger pads run over her clit and rub her hard.

He seemed to want to have his tongue inside of her when she came and within a few seconds she clenched his head between her thighs, arched her back as all her muscles seemed to go rigid at the same time. She cried out his name in ecstasy as her inner muscles clenched around his tongue. He groaned and started to softly rub himself against the mattress.

She slowly released his head as he licked her slit to gently ease her down, lapping at her juices. Entering her again and again with his tongue to feel the contractions, he heard himself groan at the sweet involuntary spasms deep inside her.

She was sprawled on the sheets, trying to catch her breath and looking down at him with the most amazed expression.

She urged him to slide up her body and he complied immediately. He groaned when her wet center came in contact with his hard flesh. She rolled them and sat up on his groin, his hardness straining against her. He kissed her hard and ran his tongue along hers; she could taste herself. She felt the tension in his slick frame, and pushed him down onto the mattress. "My turn."

She grasped him and roughly stroked him a few times, softly palming his broad head and squeezing it gently. His back tensed and he clenched his fingers in her soft thigh. She sucked & kissed the engorged head gently before letting go of him and laying down again, stretching out all over his body, trapping his erection between them. She could feel his precome against her cheek, his whole body trembling with need underneath her. He was broader than her previous lovers, and felt like silk-covered steel in her hands and mouth. She kissed him deeply, pulling his entire cock into her mouth, her tongue and teeth running up the length of the sensitive underside. Her tongue traced the tip of his slit, before sinking down once again onto his shaft.

He couldn't lay still; he bucked and moved his pelvis against her, rolling her beneath him once again. He flipped their position, grasped her hips, and began a long slow hump against her hot, wet center, slowly coating himself in her fluids.

"Oh god, I'm not on anything!," she recalled suddenly. The last attempt to find a pill that worked for her had ended up causing a violent reaction in her system, and the doctor had removed her from everything. She hadn't bothered to put any condoms in her bathroom kit, as she never dreamed she'd be in this position. Hell, in truth she'd only had two lovers in her life, and she'd never really had to worry about condoms before.

"Shh, don't worry".

"But, …"

"Shh."

Oh god, he's going to stop, thinking I'm just a tease, she thought. But then she felt him, still hard and throbbing, pressing against her wet core. Looking at his face she saw with amazement that his eyes still glowed with passion, and it was directed at her! Talk about erotic!

"Touch yourself. Show me what makes you soar," he whispered as he wet his palms and stroked himself. Watching her with an intensity that had her breath catching, his eyes narrowed to mere slits as she obeyed his demand. Spreading herself wide, she rubbed two fingers slowly through her juices, feeling the heat welling up from herself. Pressing firmly on her clit with her index finger and teasing the nerve cluster until she could feel the waves of her pending orgasm, she slowly and deliberately pushed her middle finger into her opening.

His moan caught her attention again, and she watched as his hand moved in a blur on his penis. He leaned back into her and began to rub himself against her extended clit. He lifted her leg so it draped over his shoulder, spreading her wider for his attentions. She was caught up in his expression, as he focused on the sight of her swollen and wet core welcoming his touch and hardness. The idea that he found her to be a turn on, reached deep inside her to a place that had been cold for so many months.


	2. Chapter 2

Reaching up, she pulled him down to her and kissed him deeply. The battle of their tongues nearly matched the restrained battle going on below. "My turn", she whispered as she pushed him flat on the bed, "let me give you pleasure."

She moved her kisses down his extended neck to his sweat slick chest, stopping to lick and suck at his hard brown nipples. She felt his hand wrap around her shoulder to the nape of her neck and massage her gently in rhythm with her kisses. Dragging her lips down his sternum and across his belly, she reached her ultimate goal, gently kissing the head of his stiff and pulsing staff before running her tongue up it from root to tip in a single, long, lollipop lick.

Stroking him lightly, finding the rhythm that echoed his own, she drove them both closer to the nirvana they sought. His hips arched into her touch, while his hands gripped her thighs, grounding him to her. In a move that made her breathing pattern alter radically, he slid his long fingers round her hip and into her wet heat igniting yet another explosion of desire for him. Just when she thought he couldn't surprise her with any other moves, he rolled her onto him, pulled her thighs apart and sank his mouth into her hot swollen core.

She could feel the edges of her world go black as the duel assault of his talented digits and skilled mouth sent her climbing again. The gift he had given her tonight by treating her like a real woman without concern about the size of her thighs, her less than flat stomach or her age had her wanting desperately to give him even a small measure of the heaven he was showing her. Tonight she was a sexual creature – one he wanted if his present condition was any indication. She redoubled her efforts with her mouth and hands to bring him to an explosive orgasm with her.

One of the most erotic, and most powerful parts of a sexual relationship is the knowledge that you have such a strong and overwhelming impact on your partner. To know that what you are, and what you are doing, can turn them on – both mentally and physically – to the point where they lose track of time and space, is an amazing discovery. The French call orgasm "le petit mort" – the little death – but she had always believed that it was the journey to that point that was the most satisfying – especially when your partner reached it with you. Passion was a shared experience, not one of unilateral participation or domination, but a journey that begins in the mind long before the bodies ever come together.

And oh lord, was he a master navigator of that journey! Between his emails over the past few months, his random touches since they arrived in Los Angeles, and his kisses two nights ago, she had been primed for this night of passion. But looking at his eyes as he stroked her so tenderly, she knew she wasn't the only one who had been primed.

His hand stretched out to join her mouth on his shaft. As yet unsure of his desires, she lifted her head and watched as he stoked himself quickly and firmly. She turned her attentions to his stomach and thighs, caressing them with her fingers and open mouthed kisses as she learned his rhythms. His mouth meanwhile kept up a similar pattern on her thighs and wet core. When she felt him begin to tremble beneath her, she gently pushed his hand out of the way and replaced it with hers. He wanted her elsewhere however, and twisted her once again on the bed so he could stretch out beside her and kiss her deeply.

She felt him arch off the mattress beside her and moan low in his chest, the vibrations running along her spine. His climax was a beautiful thing to feel and watch, but she wanted to taste it as well. Curling her head down towards his stomach again, she gently stroked his jerking penis with her fingertips while licking his wet stomach with tiny, kitten like touches of her tongue. "You taste so good", she mumbled as her mouth traveled down to engulf his shaft. She felt his fingers tighten in her short hair as he continued to arch his back and moan in delight. Her fingers and mouth kept up the tempo as his climax slowly ebbed to slow satisfied shudders.

When he came down from his high, he once again reversed their positions, stretching her out across the width of the mattress, with his head on her thigh. She gasped and gripped at his hair when his thumbs parted her outer lips and he pressed kisses and soft licks all over her core. She sobbed, writhing on the bed, but tried to hold her hips still for his mouth while the rest of her body was quivering. She had shaved that very morning, and the sensations from the wet, hot, slippery feel of his lips and tongue were ten times more intense.

He licked at her greedily, her moisture wetting his face, his tongue lapping it up, slipping into her for more, his lips sucking on her clit, biting down, scraping over it to bring more fluids dripping from her. His lips, teeth and tongue ate every square inch of her blood filled flesh, her sensitive tissues so tender and helpless under his teeth. He pressed his face against her harder, his mouth trapping her clit and sucking at it relentlessly. He heard her cry out, he could feel her body jerking and thrashing as he built her towards orgasm, her pussy already beginning to spasm softly against his face, around his tongue every time he pushed it inside her.

She was arching her pelvis towards him every time he tongued her, pushing against his tongue, twisting herself on it, trying to ride his face, get what she wanted. She was on fire, she was hurting all over and she wanted to come so badly, her thighs trapping his head, her hands shaking & holding on to whatever would anchor her to him and this reality.

He reached as deep inside her as he could, pulling out and pushing again, finger pads feeling and exploring the soft, sensitive tissues, seeking what spots made her squeal, pressing, stroking, rubbing repeatedly. She trembled, or gasped when he found a spot inside her, she moaned and whined, pushing her pelvis against his face. She fluttered around his fingers, slick, hot sweet juices dripping out of her, over his hands, down to her ass, to stain the sheets somewhere around the same area where his semen had dripped out of her mouth.

He was getting bolder and bolder with her, she could feel it in the way he touched her, in the way he played her body and she adored it. The strength, the control. She tried to look at him, but her eyes were too heavy, too much pleasure was shooting up her spine from where his fingers were rubbing insistently inside her. She whimpered, pulling her knees up and even wider open, straining against his hand. When she felt his hot breath washing over her belly, her eyes finally snapping open and looking down her body at him. He caught her eyes and held them as he brought his mouth level with her clit. She watched him open mouthed, as he so very slowly parted his lips and sucked her clit into his mouth. She trembled with the sudden, wet pressure on the little bundle of nerves, waves of sensation shooting up her body and tightening the pressure in her belly even more. But she couldn't look away from him. He held her eyes as he sucked on her clit, his head moving gently up and down at the apex of her thighs, his mouth working over her already soaked flesh, her juices on his lips.

Her hands grabbed at the sheets, twisting and tugging as her whole body started to spasm. Her pussy clutched at his fingers, furiously constricting around the invading digits, pulling and tugging at them and he gladly shoved them deeper still into her. Her head flew back with a muffled moan, eyes screwed shut and body shuddering powerfully. He still looked up at her, his mouth just as patiently sucking at her blood filled clit, watching her breasts bounce on her chest, the flush in her skin deepening and spreading, her nipples tightening even more.

She relaxed on the bed with a helpless whimper, her body so weak she could barely breathe. She released a little squeak when his mouth released her clit and pulled his soaked fingers out of her. He slipped up her body, cuddling against her back, and pulling the duvet up over their chilling bodies.

As their heart rates began the slow descent to a normal tempo, her body continued to pulse with small quivers of satisfaction. Turning in their embrace to face him, she stroked his face gently, and kissed him softly.

"Thank y.."

"Shh, don't start with that", he said. "We both wanted to be here." Kissing her nose lightly, he pressed his head to hers, and sighed in complete relaxation. She smiled at his words, and accepted the compliment silently, stroking his back and curling into the warmth of his presence. She knew it would all end soon – he would want to go back to his own room to avoid any speculation on their colleagues' part – but in the meantime, she would just savor the moment and the gift of this evening, and her generous friend who allowed her to feel again.


End file.
